High School Love
by Kawaii-Sak-Bloom
Summary: [oneshot][language]It started as a High School crush growing into fullfledged love. This is the story of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura sasuxsaku


Everyone, my name is Haruno Sakura, I am sixteen of age and I go to Kanji High. I have a **HUGE** crush on this certain _someone _and I like to tell him everyday, I'm very expressive of my admiration of him. We argue a lot even though I like him, I don't like to see myself as him fan girl, since I don't really stalk him...usually. And I yell at him. I mean that's good right? Doesn't mean I'm all hung over him right?

He's so HOT -squeals- , his shoulders, body, and hair everything about him is perfect. Though I do wonder sometimes how his ebony hair always sticks up in odd angles at the back. And his eyes, his never-ending dark eyes, they were breath-taking. Oh hell, call me clichéd but I always wanted him to be my knight, in black or blue armour, something along those lines

There was one problem, this guy I like, he hates me, thinks I'm annoying and utterly useless. WAIT! There's another thing. He's a jerk

A** BIG **_FAT _JERK

Yeah that's another BIG problem.

"SAKURA! Stop writing, in that damned thing, let's get _**going**_! Shikamaru's going to be at the canteen! We have to wait for Hinata and Tenten too; I hope they'd hurry up." Ino yelled in her ear.

Sakura groaned, her poor, poor eardrums were going to be shattered. "I get the point Ino, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP _**DRAGGING**_ ME?" Ino let go of her hand quickly and walked human pace, not beast. "Sorry Sak." She didn't even sound sorry!

"Hinata, Tenten over here!" Tenten and Hinata came over to us, and all gave each other a hug. "Off to the canteen we go!" Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino have been BF4L's since forever. They were attached to each other like glue.

"So Sak, talked to Sasuke lately?" Sakura looked at Tenten, giving her a proud grin," I gave him a present yesterday!" Tenten rolled her eyes. "...and?" Sakura lowered her eyes. "He threw it away"

Ino and Tenten started laughing. Hinata gave her friend a sympathetic look, "M-maybe he'll a-accept next time, Sakura" Sakura gave Hinata a grateful look, before throwing a dirty look at Ino and Tenten.

They were still laughing.

Just as they entered the cafeteria, Sakura shouted.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

The whole cafeteria was staring, everything was silent, and in the wrong moments.

Ino and Tenten burst out laughing again

Sakura glared at them, she walked on not caring about the silent cafeteria, she found Sasuke in the corner, with his group of 'friends'. She ran over eager to give her crush a greeting. She noted some familiar people there, Naruto, Shika, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Neji. And some other random people, "SASUKE-KUUUNNN!" She screamed running over to him, and clinging on his neck.

Sasuke glared at the girl who was clinging onto his neck as if her like depended on it. "What the hell do you want Haruno?" he bit out, not liking the fact that she had invaded his personal space.

"Sasuke-kuuun, that's no way to talk to your future girlfriend!" Sakura giggled, girlishly, Sakura's friends, sighed and sat down, used to everything by now.

"If you don't let go of me this instance..." Sasuke threatened, his eyes cold, his voice monotone, and his face glaring or blank.

"Fine, fine you're such a grouch...geez." Sakura let go of him.

"You're the one strangling me." Sasuke retorted

"I'm just showing you my love!"

"I don't want your love." Sasuke replied monotone...once again.

The table had quietened downafter that statement, even Sakura quietened. "Oi! Teme, you cold hearted dick, don't be mean." Sasuke glared at Naruto, he wasn't helping. "Shut up you dumbass." Naruto and Sasuke were best friends, but they insulted each other every second.

"Sakura, sit down and have something to eat, you're the one who was complaining about being hungry." Ino smiled at her nicely, Sakura smiled back. "Yeah I'm just going to go get something to eat."

Sakura walked towards, the growing line when someone grabbed her ass. "What the hell?!" she turned and looked at who it was, ready to punch the living daylights outta the guy. It was Kanyo, a senior, "Kanyo-sempai? Why the hell did you do that for!?" Kanyo pulled her down, Sakura startled and shocked out of her skin didn't do anything.

She was sitting on Kanyo's lap, and he was whispering into her ear.

"Whoah! Check Sakura out, that's Kanyo, the like 4th hottest guy in the school!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Go get him girl!" Ino cheering her on.

They all heard the noise of a chair moving. Everyone snapped their head at the standing up Uchiha, "Where are you going teme?"

"Canteen, dumbass."

Sasuke walked through the tables, and neared where Kanyo and Sakura was sitting. Sakura was giggling in Kanyo's lap completely forgetting about him grabbing her ass.

Sasuke passed them, and while '_**accidentally**_', kicked the chair. Kanyo fell off, and Sakura who was on his lap fell with him, she was crushed between, the floor and Kanyo, there was also a throbbing pain in her right ankle. Kanyo quickly got up pulling Sakura to her feet also, the pain in her ankle shot right through her leg making her stumble into Sasuke's arms.

"You clumsy idiot." He remarked. Sakura winced when she put some pressure onto her ankle.

"You're the one who did this to me!" Sakura was surprised when he didn't deny it. She was even more surprised when Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist, while placing her arm around his shoulders. They started to walk. "W-What are you doing?" She stuttered. "Going to the school clinic." Sakura smiled, and blushed at their close proximity.

"Sakura...this is the 4th time this week, you're such an accident prone." Sakura laughed nervously, then glared at Sasuke, "It's not my fault this time Shizune-sensei." Still glaring at Sasuke, Shizune chuckled.

"Now let that ankle rest ok? Don't put any pressure on it. Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Shizune. "Could you take her home, I don't trust her." Sakura was about to protest, but Sasuke nodded.

He once again wrapped, his arms around her waist while Sakura leaned against him. Sasuke walked her home silently, not even uttering a word, they passed the bridge where the Sakura grove was, "Sasuke-kun? Could we stop here for a little?" Sasuke sighed "I'm giving you ten minutes." Sakura smiled and nodded. "You know Sasuke-kun, I have always wanted my first kiss here on the bridge."

Sasuke stared at her, face blank.

"Are you hinting something Sakura?" Sakura giggled and shook her head. She gazed at the cherry blossoms as the fluttered through the wind. "Sakura lets go." Sakura nodded, started limping again.

As they reached Sakura's house, there was an awkward silence, awkward for Sakura at least. "Err...Sasuke-kun, thanks so much for walking me home." Sasuke just turned around and walked back. Sakura sighed, Sasuke was always going to be Sasuke.

Two days had passed and Sakura had gone back to her fangirling, and Sasuke wasn't in the mood to deal with her since he just had a stupid fight with his father about his brother, and business. He was just so damn pissed off.

"Sasuke-kuuunnn! I miss you so much! I haven't seen you the WHOLE day!" Sasuke glared at her, looking ready to kill. "Piss. Off. Haruno!" he grounded out, Sakura took no heed and kept on clutching onto him, squealing in his ear. Everyone looked worried for Sakura, Sasuke was going to blow any moment now. "S-Sakura-chan? How about you leave teme alone for a minute?"

Sakura looked astonished.

"NO WAY! NARUTO YOU SAID YOU SUPPORTED ME AND SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto shrunk back a little, frightened out of his wits. Sasuke's face darkened even more, if that was possible. "Haruno if you don't let go of me this instant." He threatened her, but Sakura was even more stubborn today, and she shook her head. "Just admit it Sasuke-kun you LIKE _**me**_!"

Sasuke snapped.

"Why the fuck cant you just leave me ALONE!?" Sasuke shouted out at last. Sakura looked at him shocked, she was so shocked that her arms were loosened around his neck. He pushed her away from him, so that she stumbled a couple of metres away from him. "Why can you just get through your annoying thick skull, that **I don't like you**?! You're pathetic, utterly useless, and so damn fucking annoying!"

Sakura stared at him, mouth opened. Ino and the rest stayed silent.

"You know how I can prove that I don't like you Haruno?" Sasuke stood up and went to one of the canteen tables, he yanked a girl –Ami- by the wrist and crashed his lips onto her. Sakura's eyes widened, Sasuke Uchiha had just kissed a girl, that _wasn't _her, but not just any girl, a girl who teased her and beat her up for a part of her childhood.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata rushed to Sakura's side, as she crashed to the floor, Sasuke and Ami had broken apart, Sasuke's arm around her waist, and her arms around his neck. Sakura looked into his eyes, her emotions running astray, and Sasuke saw that glimpse of hatred in her eyes, he nearly let go of Ami, to go over to her, but his eyes hardened.

Sakura looked away.

"Sakura-chan?" Ino cooed hoping to soothe her friend. "P-please take me home Ino-chan." Ino nodded, she gestured Tenten and Hinata to help her, they supported Sakura as they walked out of the school gates.

Sasuke just stared after them.

He finally let go of Ami, and walked away from her. She was just a part of his plan, nothing more.

When he sat back then there was silence, no one uttered a word. When the bell rang, they all went to their lockers. "Teme, you're a dickhead." With that Naruto walked off.

Sakura was finally home and Ino, Tenten and Hinata had left her, so she was sitting on her bed alone, seeing Sasuke kiss Ami had hurt. A lot.

So much that Sakura couldn't breathe, couldn't talk, couldn't eat, couldn't walk. She just sat there staring at the wall blankly. She was confused, she knew that it would hurt, but this was way too much. She clutched her heart, it hurt the most here.

And she was confused, Sasuke was supposed to be some stupid crush, but this time it hurt way too much.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Sakura started shaking.

_No__ no no no no no not now no no no_

She then realized.

That

_She loves__ him._

She cried herself to sleep after that.

Two weeks had passed after that, and Sakura avoided Sasuke as much as she could, when she did see him, it was only a simple 'Hello Uchiha-san' then she would stalk off. She was angry yes she was, but she was more hurt, it hurt to see him now.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay? You were spacing out." Ino questioned her, she's been different, not as lively as she used to be, bright emerald eyes had dulled, and she was quiet. "Yeah Ino-chan, sorry." Sakura slipped her books into her bag. "You're so different now Sak, I miss the old you." Sakura gave Ino a tired smile, "Just tired" she would say.

While walking to the school gate they passed Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata, Ino and Naruto striked up a conversation, while Tenten was at practice, and Sakura just stood back lightly, not making any eye contact with anyone, just staring at the floor. Sasuke stared at her. While Ino, Hinata and Naruto talked.

"So Naruto what'd happening with Sasuke?" Ino whispered.

"He's been on mood swings lately, pissed off, pole stuck up his ass, one day he punched this senior because, the senior said Sakura-chan had a nice ass."

"I-I think Sasuke-san likes Sakura-chan." They all agreed. "Ne? Hinata, Ino? I'm going home; I'll see you girls tomorrow ok?"Sakura interrupted their conversation Ino and Hinata nodded to her, a plan forming in Ino's head.

When Sakura was out of ear shot, Ino walked up to Sasuke, "Go chase her you idiot, she's alone now, you can talk to her in private." Sasuke gave her a glare. "Why the hell would I want to chase after her? She means nothing to me." Ino fumed.

"You KNOB! Don't try and deny it! Sakura hasn't been herself lately, and you –she pointed- **you**, are the cause of this. So you better help her, or I'll kick you in the balls."

Sasuke looked at her weirdly.

Was that a threat?

"How the hell would you know if I like Sakura or not?"

"One because you've been so much annoyed that Sakura is angry at you and I'm a girl I can feel these things. Now hurry! Or else you won't be able to catch up!"

Sasuke looked uncertain. "Sasuke! JUST GO!" Sasuke snapped out of his reverie, and he started sprinting out, but before he did he looked back, and nodded his gratitude.

Ino, Hinata and Naruto stood back hoping everything would go back to normal.

"I hope the teme doesn't mess it up again."

Ino and Hinata couldn't help but agree.

Sakura was walking home, the peaceful scenery provided her with some relaxation. She knew she was different and didn't talk as much, but she just couldn't, it seemed as if all the energy in her body has been drained out. She hated being like this and she hated making her friends worry. But she just couldn't help it.

She continued walking, and stopped at the cherry blossom bridge, it was beautiful. Cherry blossoms in full bloom, the petals falling around, swaying with the wind; it was simply gorgeous.

She sighed and tried to enjoy the scenery and peaceful silence, but she just couldn't get the scene where Sasuke kisses Ami, out of her head. Whenever she closes her eyes the scene would replay over and over again, making her remember and feel the hurt inside. "Baka, what made you think you were so different to all the other girls?" she muttered to herself.

She continued to mutter, oblivious to the foot steps that stopped behind her. "Baka, what made you so special? Baka, baka, baka! BAKA!" She finally yelled out.

"Hn. Pathetic, calling yourself a baka." Sakura froze, she stiffened and grabbed onto her bag tightly, what was she going to do?! '_RUN FOR IT BAKA!'_ That option was thrown out since; Sasuke was now clutching her wrist tightly.

"Sakura we need to talk." Sakura's eyes widened, she didn't want to talk for goodness sake! "Uchiha-san, please let go of me I must go home." Sasuke face was blank. "I need to talk to you." He repeated. "I'm so sorr-" She was cut of when he roughly spun her around to face him. "When I said we need to talk I wasn't joking." His hand were grabbing her shoulders now.

Sakura felt uncomfortable with him holding her like this, just remembering about how he practically held Ami like this made her feel disgusted. Sakura looked him in the eye. "Don't touch me Uchiha-san." Sasuke widened his eyes. He took his hands off of her slowly. He tenderly grabbed her wrist, just in case she ran away. "Just listen Sakura."

Sakura looked onto the ground, and nodded hesitantly. "Look Sakura, that day at the canteen, I was just pissed off and angry. You were annoying me, I guess it was the spur of the moment. I didn't mean to yell."

Sakura looked at him. "You kissed Ami, Sasuke-kun, of all the girls you kissed Ami." Sakura was starting to cry. "OF ALL THE GIRLS YOU COULD HAVE CHOSEN YOU CHOSE AMI! Why Sasuke-kun?! WHY?! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO MUCH." She screamed with all her might. She thrashed and screamed, her hands hitting Sasuke's chest as she cried.

Sasuke did the only thing that he could think of.

He kissed her.

Hard and demanding

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke started parting his lips and forcing his tongue in.

She thrashed even more and tried to stop the kiss, she hit him on the chest, but he didn't stop, he held her head with his hand so she couldn't move away.

Sakura gave up; she closed her eyes, and welcomed the kiss, while also kissing him back. After a while Sasuke and Sakura parted for air. Sasuke's forehead was touching hers. "Ami was just to piss you off Sakura." He whispered softly. Sakura gave him a sweet smile. "I-I love you Sasuke-kun. Sakura whispered. Sasuke gave her a small smile. "As do I"

Sakura grinned widely.

"I want you to kiss me_** sweetly**_ Sasuke-kun, remember? I wanted my first kiss here" She said demandingly. They're faces were further apart now. "No. what if someone sees?" Sakura pouted, her eyebrow raised. "So you can french me in public, but you can't kiss me?" Sasuke groaned, and pulled her in. "Only for you." Sakura smiled as Sasuke's lips met her in a sweet kiss. When they parted Sasuke held onto Sakura's hand tightly, as if scared she would leave.

Sakura wouldn't have it any other way. "Yay!" she squealed as they walked down the bridge. "Shut up." He muttered with a tiny blush on his face.

They were an _**official couple **_the next day.

END.


End file.
